It is well known since before the days of motion pictures that one can create an illusion of a moving image by the display of a rapid succession of still images. A number of drawbacks exist with the creation of the illusion of motion from a sequence of still images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,682 discloses that graphic images can appear jerky if the size and speed at which pixels change are perceived by a viewer. Removing the jerkiness can involve decreasing pixel size or increasing the rate at which still images are displayed, either of which can be expensive and impracticable, for example, due to the large amount of data to be gathered and utilized. To resolve such drawbacks, a known technique, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,682, is to morph the color of individual pixels, thereby rendering the transition imperceptible. However, creating an illusion of a three-dimensional moving image exacerbates the complications.
The amount of data associated with a three-dimensional image is much greater than that associated with a two-dimensional image. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,045 discloses a method and apparatus for collecting such data. For example, the technique includes a concentric arrangement of electronic viewers in a single plane each at the same angle with an unobscured view of an object. The electronic viewers collect data of the object, such as, geometry, amount of transparency, amount of translucency, amount of refractivity, and amount of reflectivity. Based upon the gathered data the apparatus sorts the objects.
A coordinated view display device, a system for creating a three-dimensional display with such a device, and a process of creating a three-dimensional display, that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks, would be desirable in the art.